


Slackjawed

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [74]
Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Gen, They all test limits too, They're all chaos bringers, Wordcount: 100, usually by going to far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: An indication of astonishment, bewilderment.





	Slackjawed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Lois was left slackjawed at the insanity of her sons.

Francis should have been the first warning sign of how bad they would be.

Reese could be maliciously mean or just do it on accident. 

Malcolm is just so smart, so smart, and often made poor choices because of it things that should be common sense to him just aren’t.

Dewey isn’t often the instigator, but he knows how to hide the evidence on the rare occasion it needs to be hidden.

Jamie is too little to know what kind of chaos he’ll bring, but it’s going to be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> They enjoy the chaos.


End file.
